(bet you, bet you) bet you didn't know it
by ipsa dixit
Summary: There had been some sort of mistake, or he was hallucinating. Both options seemed more likely than what his eyes were seeing, because what Neville was seeing was a note that read that him, Neville Longbottom, was the new Gryffindor prefect./for sophy


_for sophy, via the gift tag_

 _665 word, by google docs_

* * *

There had been some sort of mistake, or he was hallucinating. Both options seemed more likely than what his eyes were seeing, because what Neville was seeing was a note that read that him, _Neville Longbottom_ , was the new Gryffindor prefect.

"Neville, dear, can I see your book list?" his grandmother called from the lower level of their small house. "We can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get everything."

Neville gulped and scooped up his book list, the letter from McGonagall, and his shiny new _prefect's badge_ and head downstairs to see his grandmother. He handed her the booklist, keeping the badge and letter for himself.

"What's that in your hand, dear?" his grandmother asked, in the way that was completely _her_ ; loving, but stern and demanding. She wanted to know what was in his hand.

Neville's mouth seemed to be glued shut from shock, but he still unclenched his hand to reveal the prefect badge sitting in it. His grandmother looked down at it in shock, as well—she obviously didn't expect this, either. He slowly handed his grandmother the letter with his name on it, congratulating him on becoming prefect.

"I got made Gryffindor prefect," he said, pulling his mouth open. His jaw felt sore from being clenched shut in disbelief.

Right away, his grandmother's face broke into a smile. She looked forty years younger, her wrinkles seeming to disappear. There was a certain glow around her as she beamed with pride at her grandson.

"Well, this deserves a present. I'll buy you something special in Diagon Alley tomorrow."

She pulled Neville into a tight hug, and he smiled into her chest, taking in her slightly apply scent. He felt extremely nervous about being a prefect—and confused as to why it wasn't _Harry freaking Potter_ —but his grandmother was _proud_ of him, and that made him happy.

* * *

The next day was breezy. The wind parted Neville's hair and made it stick up in different directions.

His grandmother had made him pin his badge onto his shirt as they walked around, but it still embarrassed him to gloat it. He promised himself that he would take it off as soon as he and his grandmother split ways.

They walked out of Flourish and Blotts, his grandmother still beaming and Neville a little bit amazed that they hadn't encountered one of his schoolmates yet; he didn't want to have the awkward 'oh _you_ were made into the prefect?' talk just yet, plus he didn't want them to think that he was bragging about being a prefect.

"How about," his grandmother said to him as the two of them walked down Diagon Alley. "you go and get your books from Flourish and Blotts, and I'll go get you a little gift?"

"Okay," Neville said, wanting to get away from his grandmother for a bit, maybe seek out some of his friends. As soon as he walked into Flourish and Blotts, he spotted Ron and Harry, looking for their own books for the year. He quickly unpinned his prefect's badge and head over to greet them.

"Hey, guys," he said, making them both jump a little—they probably didn't see him coming. They never _did_ seem to see him.

"Neville, hi," Harry said, always the kinder of the two.

"Have you seen Dean or Seamus?" Ron asked Neville, giving him a little wave. "We were wondering who became the boy Gryffindor prefect. Hermione got the _girl's_ badge, of course."

"No, I haven't seen them," Neville answered sticking his hand in his pocket and touching the badge that lay there. He felt a bit disheartened that they would assume it would be Dean or Seamus. They didn't even consider him. "But I know who got prefect, actually."

"Who?" Harry said, looking interested in Neville's information.

He pulled out the crimson and gold badge from his pocket and Harry and Ron looked slightly ashamed for not even asking Neville if he had been made Gryffindor prefect.

"I did. _I'm_ Gryffindor prefect."


End file.
